starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sal Solo
Sal Solo was a Human male who served the Galactic Empire as well as the New Republic and later as the Head of State of the Corellia system. Born on Corellia in the year 28 BBY, Solo was brought up in wealthy surroundings with his father, mother and older brother, Han. However, his mother died in an automobile accident when he was a young boy, an event which created a rift in the family that survived her. Biography Early life Salvatore Solo was born on Corellia in the year 28 BBY to the archeologist Professor Jonash Solo and his wife Jaina. As a child, Solo was raised alongside his older brother Han in the family's ancestral home. He and his brother bonded with the family dog, whom was named Indiana by their parents. Solo also grew fond of photography at a young age. Unfortunately shortly after returning from a trip offworld in 18 BBY, Solo's mother died in an accident involving a drunk driver, an event which created a rift in the family that survived her. Though this was difficult for everyone involved, Professor Solo was determined that his two sons wouldn't lose out on their studies and aspired to have the best tutor he could get for them. Sal and Han's relationship with their father had always been difficult, but with his mother gone they drifted further apart from each other. During this time, Solo's aunt, Tiion, moved in to help take care of her brother's children. He found himself frustrated in his romantic ambitions in his younger years, however, as women often tended to think of him not on his own terms, but merely as Han Solo's little brother. Early career Sal later attempted to pursue a career in the Imperial Starfleet, but Han's cashiering, smuggling career and fighting with the Rebellion thwarted his ambition, confining him to the Corellian sector. Nevertheless, Thrackan's ambition and his family connections enabled him to prosper in the Imperial administration, and when Daclif Gallamby became Diktat in 2 ABY, Thrackan was appointed as his deputy. His sense that his brother thwarted him in every aspect of his life was further compounded when the Imperial government on Corellia was undermined by the Siege of Coruscant and the subsequent rise of the New Republic—with Han, of course, playing a vital role in the Rebel victory. Around two years later, Solo would be sent on an extended diplomatic mission to Naboo to discuss trade relations with the current ruling family. During his stay on the planet, Solo would meet a young woman from one of the royal houses; Arani Korden. The two entered into a brief affair which resulted in her pregnancy. Initially, Arani wanted to terminate the baby but Thrackan talked her out of it and agreed to give financial support. She would later deliver the future politician, Padmé Amidala. Eventually, when the New Republic took control of Corellia, Thrackan disappeared. He formed a speciesist underground movement known as the Human League, and allied himself with the Sacorrian Triad, who had control of Centerpoint Station—or perhaps more specifically with the Imperial General who was one of the Sacorrian troika. In 18 ABY, Han and his family arrived in the system, on a diplomatic mission to end the First Corellian Insurrection, and the two cousins met again for the first time in more than thirty years. Thrackan declared himself Diktat''Star Wars: Assault at Selonia'' and attempted to kill Han, but his attempts were foiled by Han's children, and he was arrested.Star Wars: Showdown At Centerpoint Yuuzhan Vong War Having spent the next seven years at Dorthus Tal Prison, he was released during the Yuuzhan Vong War, to help make the main weapon on the Centerpoint Station work, after it was unlocked by Anakin. Thrackan appealed to his nephew, Anakin Solo, to help him activate Centerpoint Station and destroy the Yuuzhan Vong armada in orbit over Fondor. After a lengthy debate involving Thrackan, Anakin, and Anakin's brother Jacen, the younger Solo decided that firing Centerpoint could lead to the dark side. Angered, Thrackan fired the device himself, decimating not only half of the invader's fleet, but nearly all of the Hapan fleet rendering aid at Fondor. Despite the friendly fire casualties, Solo had administered one of the few reverses then inflicted upon the Yuuzhan Vong, and he was hailed as a hero in many quarters. He became the leader of the Centerpoint Party and was elected Governor-General of the Corellian sector a year later. A few months later, he informed the Yuuzhan Vong about the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. After the Battle of Coruscant, Solo traveled to Yuuzhan'tar, to meet with Shimrra Jamaane, the Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong, and Nom Anor. He offered to sign a treaty of friendship in exchange for Corellian neutrality, but the Yuuzhan Vong took him captive (none too gently) and forced him to become the president of the Peace Brigade, Jedi hunters working for the Yuuzhan Vong. Shimrra knew that being associated with the Peace Brigade would destroy Solo's reputation among Corellians. Solo was later captured at Ylesia after a battle between New Republic and Peace Brigade forces by Jaina Solo, adding insult to injury, and was extradited back to Corellia to stand trial for treason. Personality and traits Sal Solo was widely known for his Corellian nationalism and a proponent of the Corellian Independence cause. Though a fun loving boy in his early youth, his mother's abrupt death traumatized the entire family. His father never fully recovered and the household as a whole became more sullen, causing him to became angry and sad, which in turn helped to trigger he and his brother Han growing farther apart. This lead to him developing an aggressive and sometimes mean-spirited outlook that would characterize him later in life. During his time in the Empire, Solo professed some degree of speciesism, though it was more akin to xenophobia and isolationism as his pro-Empire leanings had a limit. Later on in life he was known for being unpopular with many family members, in particular his own brother. He nevertheless remained well loved by the people of Corellia. Once in power, he would employ strong-arm tactics to get his way. Relationships Romances Lucinda Solo Arani Korden Eileena Kramer Shira Brie Appearances *''Star Wars: Rebel Dawn'' }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:New Republic governors Category:House of Solo Category:New Republic individuals Category:Peace Brigaders Category:Yuuzhan Vong collaborators Category:Members of the Centerpoint Party